


I'm sorry baby, I can't come home tonight.

by thefuckistevvs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Death, M/M, Second Person Fic, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: The way he looks at you, oh, how guilty it makes you feel.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes & Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	I'm sorry baby, I can't come home tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> You should have listened to him.
> 
> HEYYY HELLO!! Short sad fic, I liked writing the second person fic a while ago, and I wanted to do that again but with a bit sadder fic heuhuehue
> 
> It's a quicky- I wrote it in one night lol. But I had fun writing it so i hope you guys like it too.
> 
> Thank you for ready! hope y'all like it!!

The way he looks at you, oh, how guilty it makes you feel.

It makes your stomach knot, your throat close and your eyes tear. It makes you feel like shit, knowing that this is, honestly, your fault.

You should have listened to him.

You should have paid more attention.

You should… you should’ve… you should’ve done _something_ , and this is your fault, and now you’re here, bleeding out, dying because once again you were too stupid, too eager, too goddamn of a maniac to even pay attention to your surroundings.

And now, the heist had gone wrong. You fucked up. You should have listened to Roadhog when he told you to wait, when he told you to be careful but no- you jumped the gun. Bullets rained into you like in those cartoons you watched in the motel. You can feel them in your skin, piping hot, itching your insides. 

You don’t know what happened next. It’s now raining and the water is washing away all the blood and gore, but it still gushes like a waterfall from your body.

God. 

Death is something you’re very familiar with. You’ve witnessed so many people die, most of them by your hands. It’s just how life is, eh? It’s how you grew up, how you were raised by the world. Kill or be killed.   
There was always an understanding in your mind that you would be killed. That someone would end you- either in a heist, or assassins- something. Honestly part of you is surprised you’ve lived this long, all things considered. Lucky you. Roadhog sure helped add more years to your lifespan, for sure. 

But even so you always knew this is how it was going to end. You’re a junker, and you would die a junker. There was no other option.

You knew you would bleed out, somewhere in the world. In a random continent, in a city whose name you cannot remember, killed by people who didn’t matter. Your fate was sealed the moment the Omnium exploded. 

You used to believe you were okay with this. And yet, here you are, bleeding to death, crying because deep down, you don’t want to die.

Roadhog very carefully holds you, terrified of hurting you. He looks at you behind his leather mask, holds you close to his chest, and you’re smearing your blood all over him. He is shaking, you can feel it, and honestly you don’t really know what to say.

“Sorry,” you manage to blurt out, feeling yourself choke up with blood and tears. Your whole body feels like when your limbs got torn up. 

He doesn’t say anything. He rarely does. You just start crying, because, what else are you going to do?

“I- I should’ve,” you sputter. “You were right Hog, I should’ve waited, I should-”

“Stop,” he says, and it makes your heart hurt. He sounds painful, and you feel him grabbing you harder. “Stop…”

“I’m sorry”

You’ve watched action movies, the ones where when a character dies, they laugh say some cool line, something badass. Famous last words. You always thought you would be the same. You would be dying with fire around you, you would say some cool shit about how you would go out with a boom, and then you would die with a smile on your face. Cool shit. 

But you’re here, dying in the rain, surrounded by rubble and crying like a child, bleeding out and unable to say anything but apologies. You’re not smiling, you’re biting your lip as blood pours out of your mouth, your skinny fingers pressing against the bleeding mess that is your chest. 

“Junkrat,” he says. He takes off his mask and now you can really see his eyes, wet with tears and his wet hair sticking to his forehead. God, you love those eyes so much, the thought of never seeing his face again is killing you. 

“Please,” He pressed his face against your neck, and you know this is it. The reality of what was happening hits you like a kiss in the lips. Like a bite on your neck. Like a hand touching your chest. 

And it makes you cry, harder. It hurts your whole body, but you cry and cry, wrapping your skinny arms around him, as he just holds you close, because you know you’re dying. You know you are going to die in his arms, and you just want more time. One more day. A month. A year. You want to get out of here, to get him a small farm like the ones he had before the omnium. You want to live with him, be like those families on tv, you want to have a little dog and a cat and just live until you’re old. You want to live somewhere away from here, not in the rain, not dying, somewhere else with him. 

And it hurts. God, it hurts. It hurts You feel the pain going away and your grip getting looser. You feel his tears against your skin, and you try to say “I love you”, but you can’t hear yourself say it, so you say it again and again and again, until you’re sure he hears you.

And he does, because you know by the way he mouths “I know” against your neck, the way his hair falls to your face. The way his fingers curl against you.

You wish this could be different. You wish this wouldn’t have ended this way. You wish he wasn’t the one that had to deal with your death. 

You wish you could stay awake longer. You wish you could hear him sing again, you wish you would kiss one last time, you wish you could, just one last time-

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr!](http://whatthefuckistevvs.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs)  
> Y'all like Roadrat? Check out these Roadrat Discords i am Part of!
> 
> https://discord.gg/8CM7z4Y
> 
> Hit me up if you want to talk about the Junkers!!!


End file.
